


Crainte

by AndersAndrew



Category: Guignol Kyuutei Gakudan | Grand Guignol Orchestra
Genre: Androgyny, Animal Metaphors, Attempted Sexual Assault, Feral Behavior, Licking, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au jeu du chat et de la souris, cette dernière n'a aucune chance. Elle n'a plus qu'à se recroqueviller et mourir sous les griffes acérées du chat qui accepte de jouer un peu avec elle avant de la manger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crainte

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Crainte  
> Fandom : Royal Doll Orchestra  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : Hurt/comfort  
> Personnage/Couple : Berthié  
> Nombre de mots : 364

Ses longs cheveux dorés étaient étalés sur les draps blancs comme des tiges rampantes de lierre qui envahissaient tout.

\- Arrête ça, Berthiérite, gronda Rutile dont le beau regard s'assombrissait tel un ciel d'orage aux nuages lourds de pluie.

Le pianiste, quant à lui, eut un sourire de chat; il était à quatre pattes au dessus du blond, et ses mains retenaient fermement les poignets fins du chanteur.

Celui-ci ne manifestait, en apparence, aucun signe de crainte; il ne se débattait même pas. Seul le pli discrètement crispé de sa bouche suave laissait transparaître sa frayeur.

Berthié éprouva une sensation de contentement qui lui réchauffa le bas ventre en une agréable chaleur désordonnée; Rutile était si froid avec ceux de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait que lui qui réussissait à le percer à jour ainsi.

\- Tu m'excites, susurra le joueur de piano en se penchant pour lécher délicatement les lèvres roses et soyeuses comme des pétales.

Il ressemblait à un gros chat lapant une coupelle de lait. Un gros chat inquiétant fait de crocs et de griffes.

Son partenaire grimaça et détourna la tête en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Berthié…

L'interpellé ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire, mais celui-ci s'élargit tout naturellement de façon à paraître de plus en plus déformé; il plongea le nez dans le cou de Rutile et inspira son odeur, savourant le frisson instinctif de se corps svelte contre le sien, la gorge qui palpitait plus rapidement.

\- C'est pas grave, j'attendrais.

Il s'écarta enfin. La respiration du philomèle s'apaisa doucement, tandis que le maniaque se redressait, relâchant ses bras.

\- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

La main de Berthiérite effleura la joue du blond de façon presque tendre; l'éclat des yeux du chanteur s'atténua, et l'espace d'un instant, il hésita à se laisser faire.

Le sourire pointu du pianiste s'agrandit, néanmoins il descendit du lit.

\- J'attendrais que tu comprennes que tu n'as que moi, et que tu m'appartiennes enfin.

Il sortit de la chambre, les pans de son manteau voletant derrière lui comme les ailes d'une sinistre chauve-souris.

Rutile se recroquevilla en position fœtale, les traits crispés pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

Berthié s'éloigna dans le couloir en ricanant.


End file.
